Chrissi the Russian Squirrel
This character was made by MistyTheUmbreon, adopted by The-Bismarck ''------Under-Development------'' "Quote Here" Extra Facts About Chrissi: Nick Name: Chrissi the Squirrel Current Living Status: After the fall of Mobotropolis Chrissi's family was mostly nomads, until they settle at Feral Forest. Now she is in a prison cell, located in Robotropolis, currently awaiting for robotization. Skills: Scavanging, outdoor survival, cooking, hand-to-hand combat. Acquainted: *''Lucentio the Bat'' Family: *''' Bethany Alina '(Mother) *Richard Alina ''(Father) *''Lucy Alina ''(Sister) Friends: *''Terrin the Tanuki'' Love Interest: * Prince the Hedgehog Rival: N/A Enemies: * Dr.Ivo Robotnik *''Commander Walter Sodka'' Allegiance: N/A Alignment: Good Personality: Shy when meeting new people, Chrissi is very kind once you get to know her, she is friendly and sociable, Chrissi can get agressive when someone hurts the things she loves. Likes: Outdoors, hanging out with friends, tropical areas, helping others. Dislike: Being trapped in a small room, dogs, spicey food. Theme Song: ''Stay The Night Remix (Zedd & Kevin Drew)'' Favorite Music Video:'' 'Band of Brothers injection '''Favorite Food: Sweet & Sour Chicken Bio: Sneak Peak: ''She was born after the fall of Knothole, Chrissi is a shy but caring squrriel. Shes an outdoors person and loves nature. Eventually she gets captured by Dr.Robotnik's swat bots and sent to one of his prisons located in Robotropolis. There she meets a Tanuki named Terrin, a stealthy Japanese Raccon who is skilled in archery and combat. 4 months after being captured Chrissi and Terrin hears small explosions coming from outside, little did they know Nubis and his older son Nubis Jr. begin sieging Robotnik's prsion blowing holes in side the walls letting loose the prisoners. After escaping the prison, Chrissi was caught between two swat bots and feared for her life. During this time Nubis Jr. notices whats going on and does a "drive by" taken out both bots, protecting Chrissi. To this day Chrissi swears she'll fine the one who saved her that day. (There might be more in the future) Power's and Weakness's: Power's: '''Survivalist- '''This ability gives Chrissi the uper advantage when left in a wilderness or hostile environment. Abling her to adapt to the near by surroundings, including weather, landscape, and inhabitants. Weakness's: '''Climate Shift- '''Even thought Chrissi has "Survivalist", she is still very vulnerable when the surrounding climate changes for a short periode of time. Depending on the climate change, Chrissi's "hand-to-hand combat" would slightly decrease. Equipment's: '- Survival Gear''' '- Small Sack' '- Cook Wear' Stat's: Trivia: *Chrissi was adopted by The-Bismarck, from MistyTheUmbreon. *Chrissi's last name is actually Russian, I add it to give her closer feeling to a "Russian Squirrel". *Chrissi's original plans was to be part of the Acorn Family, but was later scrapped due to some issues. *Chrissi's redesign was done by, Sam The Rabbit. *Her first appearence was in the Camp Doutfire Rp. Chrissi's Gallery: Donations: * MistyTheUmbreon (SFCW) * Sam the Rabbit (SFCW) * Ultrasword210 (B&S Wiki) Chrissi.png|Fan art made by Ultrasword210, using the Sonic Charrie maker Chrissi2.png|Fan art made by Ultrasword210, using the Gen8 Female Fluffy Doll Generator (FFDG) Chrissi redesign.jpg|Chrissi's Redesign, made by Sam_The_Rabbit. (He did a really good job on her ^.^) Chrissie.png|Made by, MistyTheUmbreon Chrissi Schem.PNG|Made by, MistyTheUmbreon Category:Female Category:Mobian Category:Squirrel Category:Russian Squirrel Category:Russian Category:Good Category:Cook Category:Adventurer Category:Explorer Category:Teenager Category:Survivalist Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015